jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gene Wean
(Work in progress) Gene Wean is a character in a currently unnamed series. Appearance Gene Wean is a young man of average height and build. He has short, curly, brown hair and hazel eyes. He often wears a lavender sweater that is loose on his arms, dress shoes, and loose dress pants held up by a belt. On his sweater is a cartoonish drawing of a character with a round head, a square mouth, and spiked hair. The letter “G” is written on both of his palms. Personality Gene is the relaxed and rational counterpart to his brother, Dean. Gene prefers to remain at home and doesn’t socialize often. However, he is very polite and is willing to engage with those who encounter him. Gene also has creative tendencies and has an affinity towards the arts, especially cartoons and comics. He is terrified of his own power, as well as the ability of his brother, and avoids using his stand because of it. Gene likes to have control over his situation at all times, and he can be pushed over the edge if something does not go as he planned. He is somewhat empathetic towards others, and believes helping those around him who may be in need is simply “the polite thing to do”. Synopsis History Gene was born as one of twin brothers. Their mother was a busy woman, traveling around the world as part of her job. While Gene didn’t mind being left alone, his brother grew to hate her for never coming home and taking responsibility for her sons. It was by then Gene started to grow concerned for Dean and noticed a few odd behaviors. However, he paid no mind during their childhood, until their mother had a daughter whom she named Daisy. Daisy was shy and curious, but Dean was cruel. He would hurt her and bully his sister, claiming he “would benefit in the long run”. Things grew even worse when the three siblings had awakened their stands. The Ribbon Incident The Ribbon Incident was the aftermath of a tense stand-off between Gene and Dean against another stand user. Before the brothers were able to fight back, the enemy stand had already used its ability on the two. They were forced into sharing the same body. If one brother wanted control, the body they shared would unravel like a ribbon, flip to its opposite side, and wind itself back together again. If one brother died, then the body would be in complete control of the other. They would only be free when the enemy stand’s user died. Knowing this, Gene grew paranoid of his brother. He would make sure to outlive the enemy user, and deep within his heart, he vowed to someday kill Dean out of fear for how dangerous he could become. Abilities and Skills Joe Crowley Joe Crowley, despite what he lacks in physical strength, is a brutal stand for how it can crush the human spirit. Joe Crowley carries a pistol which inflicts vibrant and confusing hallucinations upon those struck by the bullets. These hallucinations seem so real that one may believe they’ve been taken to another dimension. Gene has complete control over what someone sees in the hallucination, and can show them visions ranging from cartoonishly cute to horrifyingly graphic. However, it is often the former since Joe Crowley’s hallucinations are made in the image of Gene’s own comics. Unraveling Despite the fact he views sharing a body with his brother as a curse, he can use his affliction to his advantage. By loosening control of his forearm, he can throw a punch at a longer distance, like a spring. However, Dean can sabotage this by taking over the arm as soon as Gene lets go. Trivia * While he doesn’t have much involvement in the business itself, he helps manage the profit Daisy makes from her fortune-telling service. * His favorite manga is Rohan Kishibe’s Pink Dark Boy. * His general appearance was inspired by Gene Ween. ** The marking on his shirt greatly resembles the Boognish, a symbol which is considered to be Ween’s logo.